Night Terrors
by BlackHowls
Summary: Mwu can’t figure out why his Captain looks so exhausted at night. Worried, he decides to stay by her side despite her protests, leading to an experience he won’t soon forget.


Disclamer: Gundam Seed and all its characters are copyright their respected owners, but I'd hope everyone knows that by now.

This is my first venture into GS fanfiction, and my chance to have a little fun around my favorite time of the year. Its also my excuse to poke fun at my fave' three characters 'aka the Archangel trio' as others have called them. The tone in the beginning may have come out a bit too serious then I had intended, but I decided to stick with it. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**-----**

She's not well, he notices, always has noticed. Not for a good while now and it seems to be getting worse. Everyday is the same, their shift ends and he meets her, escorting her to her personal quarters. He smiles softly to her and grins like a schoolboy when she smiles back. He likes to see her, its his little treat to himself at the end of the day, but lately his kind smile that normally greets her is now a face full of concern that grows heavier as the days and nights go by.

"Hello Mwu." The captain of the Archangel says as the doors to the bridge close behind her. She fakes a smile, knows he can tell it's simply a mask, but she does so anyway.

"Captain." He replies but doesn't smile, acknowledging the haggard look she now wears and has been wearing for the past few nights he comes to her. There seems to be a shadow that covers her normally kind and soft face, complimented by the dark under her eyes. The way she carries herself has changed as well, no longer the proud strong captain he sees during the day, instead she is slouched, shoulders way to slack as if she were carrying a great weight.

"_Only at night."_ He wonders to himself. She works just as hard during the day and on her other shifts. _"Why only at night?"_

Their pace is slow as they walk, slower then normal and seems to slow as time goes on. He looks at her, she is beautiful, but her decline and look of complete and utter exhaustion tears at his heart.

"Are you sleeping well?" His voice is deep and cuts the silence as they walk, he is aware of the fact she does not answer right away.

"Yes." Is all she says, to the point, nothing more.

"You're lying, why?" He doesn't want to push her, he knows she does not want to share and has her defenses up. Though, he is not looking for brutal honesty, just a sign that he's earned enough of her trust for her to realize that he cares for her well being… that he cares for _her._

"Its just stress." Again she is blunt and to the point.

"Murrue…" His tone of voice turns serious and troubled at the same time, but he concedes and decides not pry any further. He does not wish to lose the small grip he has on this friendship, if anything he would hope for it to grow into something more. He knows from past incidents and the faint redness of her cheeks when he teases her, acts cocky, or simply smiles at her that she would probably want the same.

Who knows, perhaps she is being truthful. With Z.A.F.T constantly nipping at their heels, she along with everyone else have been on edge, constant attacks and the responsibility of being captain of a warship, ensuring the safety of her crew has her nerves getting the best of her. Even the strongest of warriors can only fight so long before the arm can no longer lift the sword.

They pass by an observation window, the night sky a deep darkish ocean of stars, a bright moon takes its place as ruler amongst them with its pale light shinning strong. He looks to her again as they walk by, the light of the moon landing on her face giving her skin an almost impossible smoothness. He resists the urge to run his hand through her hair as it shimmers and flows as the light reflects. And her eyes…

She looks to the moon stealing only but a glance from its pure light. He can't help but stare as her deep brown eyes catch the light, seeming to absorb it, and shine with an inhuman golden glow.

He is in a trance as he stares, and wonders how someone as beautiful as her ends up in the military. His thoughts are cut short when he sees her eyes quickly shut tight. She looks to be in some sort of pain and wobbles on her feet, grabbing the railing as she tries to steady herself. Worried, he's quickly by her side and takes her hand in his own.

"Murrue! What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Again she lies; her voice raspy and tired. "I just… I just need to lay down."

He would rather take her to the infirmary, but he knows she wouldn't agree, nor will she be forced. "Alright…" He fakes a smile and pulls her towards him. She is rigid at first, but he notices her blush from their closeness and eventually leans into him as he supports her the rest of the way.

They reach her quarters, even with her higher rank the room is more like a hole in the wall with a single bunk and a small desk, barely any different then the regular crewman's quarters. He enters with her this time. Normally he leaves her at the door with a goodnight and a grin, but tonight is different. Tonight he wants to make sure she's all right and will stay the entire time watching her sleep if he has to.

They don't bother with the lights; the soft blue hue of a nearby computer monitor is light enough, not to mention easier on the eyes then the bright lights that illuminate the entirety of the Archangel. She sits at her desk of all places, much to his surprise.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" He asks. "You did say you wanted to lay down."

"Here is as good as anyplace, besides I'll just fall asleep if I lay down anyway." She replies as she rubs her temples as a headache takes hold.

"Maybe that would be for the better, you could dream of somewhere… other… then here." He tells her as he kneels down next to her, and places his chin on her desk in the same way a loyal dog would. "No more Z.A.F.T, no more mobile suits, no more war… wouldn't that be nice?"

"Hmm…" She doesn't look at him, instead just reaches over and strokes his blond locks. He whines like a puppy when she stops, causing her to laugh ever so slightly. "Mwu… I'm fine really, you don't have to keep me company."

"But I like your company." He pouts and tries to look pitiful. "Don't you like mine?"

"Yes of course I do." His eyes light up at her response. "It just… it's… I don't know, but… you should go."

He's disappointed, he doesn't want to leave at least not yet. He was hoping to talk a little maybe give her some advice that may ease the stress she's putting herself though during the day. "And what if I decide to just sit here and stay?"

"Please Mwu, you don't understand…just go. " She glances at him dangerously; her eyes catching the light from the monitor and glow softly. She's not in the mood for his games.

"But why? I'm only trying to help." He pleads.

"I know… it's… just…ugh…" She doesn't finish her sentence, lowering her head to her hands as a wave of pain overtakes her. Again he is quickly by her side a gentle hand on her shoulder. He feels her body tense and suddenly become very warm.

"_A fever?" _ He thinks to himself. _"It would make sense."  
_

"That's it Murrue, your sick I'm taking you down to get looked at." He attempts to take her arm and help her to her feet, but he's greeted with resistance and pushed away rather forcefully.

"No." she turns away from him, arms gripping her sides as more pain racks her body.

"Your acting childish now, you've got a fever and this ship doesn't need a captain that can barely stand, now come on."

"I said **no.**"

She growls.

A deep resonating, inhuman growl, that someone her size should be incapable of making. So inhuman in fact that Mwu backs away out of surprise and a tiny bit of fear as he sees her entire form begin to tremble. Another growl as she falls from the chair to her knees. The resonating sound of bones snapping and reshaping fill the room.

Mwu doesn't move, frozen to the spot as he watches his captain's form change, growing larger by the second filling her uniform. Still clutching her sides he can see her small gentle hands become large, paw-like with long ebony claws that tear at the white fabric of her jacket.

With a small roar she stands, still backing him he notices she is much taller, much more so then even he now. He also sees that her auburn hair has grown longer, flowing down her back like a brilliant mane, two long pointed lupine ears stick out through the top of the golden-brown cascade and continue to shoot upwards.

Hands leaving her sides she turns and faces him, burning yellow eyes bore into unblinking blue ones. She lets out a snarl revealing lengthening fangs as her face distorts, mouth and nose take on a shape more akin to a wolfs muzzle. Unable to contain anymore her uniform bursts at the seams, followed by the by the tearing of the shirt underneath revealing auburn fur that now covers once pale skin.

Mwu opens his mouth but no words come out, no comments, no profanities, only a strange fascination that keeps his brain from telling his feet to get the hell out of there. Inches from him, stands the most incredible and frightening thing he has ever seen. Huge, at least eight feet tall, golden brown fur shimmering in the low light, and a powerful body that would put the most doped up bodybuilder to shame. Growling through deadly fangs it takes a step closer…

He realizes it… _she_, has stopped in front of him, simply towering over him instead. He prays and hopes that all those lame monster movies were wrong that this creature isn't some mindless murdering beast, and that his Murrue was still here in this room.

He hears it, feel the heavy breaths on his skin. Mwu dares not look up, dares not look into those eyes again. Instead with a shaking hand he reaches out slowly, until he comes in contact with the great thing in front of him. He hears a non-threatening growl as his hand slides gently down the exposed stomach, amazed at the feeling of rippling muscle quivering under the incredibly silky brown fur. He swallows hard as his imagination forces him to think of what damage she could do now, honestly, it looks like she could tear a mobile suite apart with her bare hands.

Suddenly the atmosphere changes, he backs away sensing the shift as snarls and growls become louder. Placing the desk between them he continues backing away towards the door, in truth, were is he going to go? Run through the halls crying wolf? No, he probably wouldn't get two feet out the door. Pray for someone heavily armed and pissed off to pass by casually and save the day? A vision of Natarle wielding some sort of massive gun shooting the crap out of everything flashed in his mind. No, not even the stern lieutenant's icy glare could match the ferocity this Murrue-wolf creature was imposing.

Well… maybe just a little.

Back against the wall with nowhere to go, nothing he can hope to do. With a roar the Murrue-wolf flings the desk out of the way, wood and metal splinter against the wall. Letting out another deafening howl she closes the distance and reaches out for him. As massive pawed hands clench down tightly on his shoulders, Mwu waits for the inevitable. He takes one last glance into fierce glowing marigold eyes before immense jaws and enormous teeth replace the sight. Finally he closes his eyes as the fanged maw of the beast reaches his throat and begins to clamp down. Unable to take it anymore, Mwu loses the very last fabric of his manly being and lets out a frightened yell.

"Mwu! What's gotten into you?"

Mwu suddenly bolts upright only to be greeted with the bright lights of his captain's small quarters. Propped on his elbows breathing hard, his eyes dart around the room trying to make sense of things. He notes that he's stretched out in Murrue's bunk while she's at her desk glaring at him astonished.

"A dream?" He thinks for a second, and then lets out a slight laugh. "Just a dream…"

He looks over to his captain and notes that the very _normal_ looking Murrue is still staring at him perplexed, hands still on her keypad of her computer. The dream felt so real though, the glow of the eyes, the touch of the claws, Mwu just had to make sure….

Murrue suddenly takes on a look of surprise as Mwu quickly approaches her and gives her a good look over. Hands on either side of her head, Mwu examines her thoroughly even going so far as to part her lips hoping not to see anything that could be considered long and sharp.

Having enough of his antics Murrue swats him away, while wondering what in the world could abruptly bring on this annoying attitude. "Mwu! Stop it what's wrong with you?"

"Eh... heh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replies sheepishly.

"Well then…" She raises a brow. "If you're going to be acting likes this for the rest of the evening…."

Taking his hand in her own, she quickly leads Mwu out the door of her quarters and down the hallway of the Archangel. He wondered at first where she could be leading him, and for a moment thought she was just going to dump him off at his own door. That is until they rounded a corner and stopped.

Murrue padded in her captain's code and the door at which they stopped at opened with a swish, then without hesitation tossed the pilot into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Uh oh." Mwu thinks to himself as he sees the occupant of the room, Lieutenant Badgiruel glared at Mwu from the comfort of her bunk. Wearing only the standard issue tank top and shorts, an arm propped behind her head while her other hand held a report.

"Uh… hi!" Mwu says as he stands there like an idiot.

"What did you do now?" She asks almost sleepily, probably too comfy to even bother with the man. When he doesn't respond she merely returns her icy glare back to her report, ignoring the other presence in her room.

"Uh…" Mwu stammers a little surprised at the Ensigns reaction to him intruding on her. "I'll ... just… go."

She simply grunts in reply as he leaves and Mwu once again finds himself in the lonely corridors. He lets out a sigh as he recounts what just happened, the dream still vivid in his mind. Shaking his head he tries to think of what in the world could of brought on that dream, he didn't do anything or eat anything out of the ordinary. Normally any dream that involved his captain were … well… enjoyable, but this one was just way out there and _way _to real for Mwu.

"Ugh, maybe I'm the one who's overworked." He says to himself, and decides that perhaps going to bed may be for the best.

**----- **

Murrue returned to her quarters shaking her head all the way, LaFlaga could be irritating at times but that was just too much. As she reaches her door she pads in her personal code and quickly enters, letting the door shut behind her, and begins to approach her desk again to finish the report she was working on. Before she sits a flash of white on the floor catches her eye. Bending down she examines it, and finds it to be a rather large torn piece of what looks like a uniform.

"Whoops." She says calmly as she picks up the tattered piece of cloth. Looking back to make sure her door is closed before slipping it into a nearby drawer, she mentally notes to discard of it later. "Can't have anyone finding this now can we." A smile slowly crosses her face.

"Especially not a certain blond haired pilot."

* * *

Happy Halloween! 


End file.
